I'm Sorry
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Hal yang paling menyakitan adalah mencintai seseorang yang ternyata tidak akan menjadi milikmu selamanya. KrisTao fanfiction.


**Disclaimer : Kris dan Tao saling memiliki **

**Rating : T**

**Cast : EXO members and Other.**

**Main Cast : KrisTao**

**Genre : Angst and Hurt**

**Length : 1 / ?**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi alias Boys Love, Alur Berantakan, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Cerita Abal, Typho(s), dan yang jelas Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Hal yang paling menyakitan adalah mencintai seseorang yang ternyata tidak akan menjadi milikmu selamanya.**

**-XOXO-**

**I'm Sorry**

**By**

**Hanny**

**-XOXO-**

**Chapter One**

**Kris POV**

Tak kusangka-sangka, sosok pemuda yang sangat kucintai kini mengkhianatiku. Menghancurkan dan perlahan-lahan mulai menghapuskan perasaan cintaku yang begitu besar kepadanya. Kini, rasa cinta itu berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang tak terbentuk lagi dan tidak akan pernah bisa utuh kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan aku hanya bisa menggemertakkan gigiku juga mengatupkan rahangku keras-keras. Seikat bunga mawar yang ku genggam untuknya bahkan ku remas kuat-kuat dan setelahnya ku lempar bunga itu dengan penuh emosi. Seikat bunga mawar itu jatuh dan tergeletak tepat dihadapan mereka berdua. Dua sosok laki-laki yang terduduk di sofa, memandang hanya padaku yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan apartemen.

Mereka berdua yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Huang Zi Tao, kekasihku. Dan satu lagi, seorang lelaki yang tidak kukenal sama sekali, dimana sebelumnya mereka berdua tengah berciuman dengan begitu mesra dihadapanku. Tepat saat aku membukakan pintu apartemen, bersiap untuk memberikan kejutan pada kekasihku Tao di hari jadian kami yang keempat. Tapi ternyata, yang kudapatkan ialah sebuah pemandangan yang mengiris hatiku dan menorehkan luka yang dalam disana.

Belakangan ini memang ada yang terasa aneh dengan dirinya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga pada Tao, cintaku padanyalah yang membuatku buta jika belakangin ini ternyata ia tengah bermain-main dengan lelaki lain dibelakangku. Pantas saja, pagi ini dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya ia tidak memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku seperti biasanya. Dan bodohnya aku, berpikiran bahwa mungkin karena ia sedang lelah atau merasa tidak sehat saja. Kini kusadari, jika selama ini jarakku dan jaraknya pun kian lama kian menjauh, dan dialah yang menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi, aku tidak menaruh rasa curiga pada Tao. Tidak ada prasangka negatif yang masuk kedalam hatiku saat itu, bahkan aku selalu saja memakluminya dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan alasan.

Karena aku sangat percaya, Tao tidak akan mungkin pernah mau mengkhianati atau pun menyakiti perasaanku. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah, amat sangat salah. Karena kini, ia sedang melakukannya, melukai hati dan perasaanku yang mulai terasa rapuh ini.

Kutatap sosok kekasihku yang hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang dia palingkan dariku, disaat aku kini mulai menatapnya langsung. "Kenapa? Apa maksud semua ini, Tao? Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku, kenapa kau berciuman dengan DIA DIHADAPANKU?!" ucapku dengan emosi yang tak bisa kubendung lagi. Bisa kurasakan sendiri deru napasku mulai tak beraturan saat kuluapkan emosiku barusan. Apalagi saat lelaki bajingan disamping kekasihku itu menatapku dengan raut wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Demi Tuhan Tao! Apa kau lupa hari ini adalah hari jadian kita? Dan kau… kau… bagaimana bisa kau lakukan hal seperti ini padaku?" lanjutku masih dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Tak sadarkah kau kalau hatiku kini terluka karena perbuatanmu ini?"

Namun ia tetap diam, tidak menoleh atau pun membalas pertanyaan yang aku ajukan padanya. Hatiku semakin sakit dan terluka saat kulihat lengan kekasihku itu malah menggenggam erat dan kemudian menautkan jari-jemari mereka dengan jari-jemari milik sang lelaki yang berada disampingnya. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam mematung melihatnya. Kutatap kembali sosoknya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa lengan indah miliknya yang biasanya selalu menggenggam erat tanganku, menyatukan jari-jemari kami, dan menyentuh atau mengusap wajahku itu kini bersentuhan dengan lelaki lain?

Kembali aku alihkan pandanganku pada sosoknya, sosok lelaki yang telah berhasil menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping-keping. Aku menundukkan kepala dan menarik napas panjang, karena hal barusan benar-benar membuat hatiku sesak juga perih. "Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia Tao. Bagaimana pun caranya dan apapun itu, yang aku lakukan selama ini hanya untukmu seorang. Apa itu masih belum cukup?"

Lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dan jujur saja, aku merasa kecewa akan keterdiamannya.

Kembali aku menarik napas panjang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini, kucoba untuk mengontrol emosiku dan berusaha menatapnya dengan lembut, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, aku masih mencintainya, sangat.

"Katakan padaku Tao, apa salahku sehingga kau seperti ini? Kita bisa mulai dari aw-"

"Tidak usah _ge_." ujarnya yang memotong ucapanku barusan. Ia menatapku dengan raut wajah datar dan hal itu membuatku semakin takut dengan apa yang ingin ia utarakan setelahnya. "Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai sini,"

Kenapa kau mengatakannya dengan nada seperti itu Tao? Seolah-olah kau sedang berpura-pura tidak melihat dan merasakan betapa sakit dan terlukanya aku karena ucapanmu itu. Tak bisakah kau melihat pancaran penuh luka dikedua manik mataku ini?

"Aku merasa… jika aku tak bersamamu lagi, aku merasa lebih baik Kris _ge_." lanjutnya yang membuat dadaku terasa semakin sesak dan juga perih disetiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Tak bisa kupercaya, dia mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu kepadaku. Kepada seseorang yang sangat tulus mencintainya, seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya, seseorang yang sudah menjalin kasih selama kurang lebih empat tahun lamanya.

Kulangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangku yang terasa begitu berat kearahnya. Lalu aku turunkan tubuhku tepat dihadapannya, berlutut dihadapan sosok lelaki yang amat kucintai ini. "Jika selama ini aku menyakiti hatimu, membuatmu bersedih atau bahkan membuatmu kecewa. Beri tahu aku dimana letak kesalahan itu, Taozi," kutundukkan kepalaku setelahnya dan tanpa sadar kuremas kedua pahaku. "Katakan padaku agar aku bisa merubahnya dan membuatmu benar-benar merasa bahagia. Jadi kumohon… jangan menjauh atau bahkan… meninggalkanku,"

Kembali ku tatap dirinya yang terus terdiam. Lalu ku alihkan pandangan ku pada sosok lelaki berambut perak disampingnya, sosok lelaki yang ingin merebut Taozi dariku. Dan aku benar-benar tidak suka cara dia memandang Tao, terlebih dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam itu. Rasanya, aku ingin menepis kasar lengan si lelaki berambut perak itu dan menggenggam erat tangan Tao. Ingin sekali kujauhkan kekasihku itu dari sosoknya.

Kulihat Tao menatap si lelaki pirang itu dalam diam. Mengerti maksudnya, si lelaki pirang berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap darinya. Ia berjalan keluar dari dalam apartemen, menunggu dari balik pintu sana. Dan kali ini Tao memandangku lurus dan ku balas memandangnya juga. Kulihat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun urung dia katakan. Kucoba untuk meraih kedua lengannya dengan kedua lenganku, namun dengan gerakkan cepat ia menepisnya.

Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Dan untuk sesaat suasana pun berubah menjadi hening.

"Jadi… kau memang benar-benar ingin berpisah denganku?" mulaiku membuka pembicaraan diantara kami berdua. Tak kulepaskan pandanganku dari sosoknya yang masih terdiam. "Tepat dihari perayaan hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan selama empat tahun,"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa didadaku. Sesak dan serasa ada lubang besar yang menganga didalam sana.

Kucoba untuk hiraukan rasa sakit itu. "Katakan padaku… apa kau benar-benar ingin kita berpisah, Tao?" kembali kukatakan pertanyaan itu padanya dengan nada serak kali ini. Tak bisa kubendung lagi air mataku saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa beban berarti untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Setelah semua yang kita lalui bersama… kau mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan cara seperti ini?" ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku disaat aku mulai terisak pelan. "Tak pernahkah kau sadari dan rasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini padamu Tao? Pernahkah kau tersadar akan betapa besar rasa cinta yang ku berikan padamu?" ku gigit bibir bawahku saat ia masih tak juga memandangi sosokku yang mulai kacau dan semakin rapuh ini.

Perlahan ku berdiri, menghadap pada pintu ruangan kamar kami berdua, berbanding terbalik dengan arah pandangan Tao. "Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku selama ini, namun yang kudapat darimu sekarang adalah luka dan rasa sakit. Selama ini ku anggap kau adalah cintaku, tapi kini kau malah membuangku seperti sampah,"

Ku usap beberapa tetes air mata yang meluncur di pipiku. "Lucu sekali bukan, Huang Zi Tao?"

Kembali kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju pintu kamar dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar kami berdua. "Pergilah… jika kau memang ingin kita berpisah. Kembalilah pada lelaki yang menunggumu didepan sana. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau muncul dihadapanku lagi, Tao,"

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam sebelum kulanjutkan ucapanku. "Mulai saat ini, akan ku ubah rasa cintaku padamu menjadi sebuah kebencian," kubalikkan tubuhku, menatap sosok kekasihku yang mulai saat ini bukan lagi kekasihku itu dengan sorot mata tajam namun penuh dengan luka. "Kau… adalah sosok orang paling jahat diantara semua orang yang pernah melukai perasaanku. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah mencintaimu Tao," kataku dengan penuh amarah.

"Seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai sini. PUAS KAU!" setelahnya, aku masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu kamar tersebut, membuat suara bedebum yang kencang. Dan kemudian, tubuhku yang bersandar pada pintu mulai merosot dan aku pun terduduk dilantai mana kala kudengar suara derap langkah kaki Tao yang keluar dari dalam apartemen.

Kupikir ia akan menuju kemari, menuju diriku, memelukku dan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin berpisah denganku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa rasanya sesakit dan seperih ini?

Tanpa bisa aku tahan lagi, ku cengkram dan kuremas dadaku yang kembali terasa sesak dan sakit. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya didalam kamar, meratapi diriku sendiri yang kini ditinggalkan oleh sosok lelaki yang selama ini kucintai. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kisah cintaku dengannya yang terasa begitu manis dan hangat di awal, kini berakhir dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini. Bisakah aku melupakannya? Bisakah aku membencinya? Bisakah aku hidup tanpanya setelah semua ini terjadi?

**Kris POV END**

Sementara diluar sana, si lelaki bersurai perak tengah menuntun sosok Tao yang ternyata sama rapuhnya dengan sosok Kris yang tengah menangis didalam kamarnya. Tao yang sebelumnya sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakit dan sesak yang sama seperti apa yang Kris rasakan, segera berlari keluar dari apartemen.

"Tao _hyung_, apa tidak apa mengakhiri hubungan kalian berdua dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya si lelaki berambut perak pada sosok Tao yang dia tuntun disamping kanannya. Tao menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya, menatap kebelakang, masih bisa ia dengar suara tangis Kris samar-sama dari sana.

Tao kembali menatap kedepan dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. "Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Ini yang terbaik untuknya dan juga untukku," jawab Tao pada lelaki yang dia sebut Sehun itu. "Dia terlalu menyayangi dan juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin rasa cintanya padaku nanti membuat dirinya terjatuh kedalam jurang kesedihan dan ia tidak bisa bangkit lagi karenanya,"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Kris _ge_ menjadi orang yang lemah. Karena yang membuat kita lemah pada cinta adalah ketika kita tidak mampu melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai," Tao mulai terisak pelan. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti peraaan Kris _ge_ karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa menjadi miliknya selamanya," ujarnya disela isak tangis yang terdengar begitu pilu.

"Aku ingin Kris _ge_ bahagia hiks. Aku ingin Kris _ge_ bahagia bersama orang yang bisa bersamanya lebih lama dari pada ia bersama denganku. Aku tidak ingin Kris _ge_ bersama dengan seseorang yang akan mati sebentar lagi karena sebuah penyakit yang dideritanya!" dan tangis Tao pun pecah setelahnya.

"_Hyung_…" Sehun terdiam dengan kedua manik matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tapi bukankah ini terlalu menyakitkan? Bagaimana perasaan Kris _hyung_ jika suatu saat ia tahu alasan kenapa Tao _hyung_ melakukan semua ini kepadanya?"

"Ia tidak akan tahu dan tidak boleh tahu tentang semua ini! Aku akan kembali ke Qingdao dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku disana," Tao mengusap pelan air matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Lagi pula, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum bahagia tanpaku disampingnya suatu saat nanti." lanjutnya dengan tersenyum sedih.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak merasa sedih sama sekali dengan semua ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Bersedih karena seseorang yang tepat, bagiku…itu lebih baik dari pada berbahagia dengan orang yang salah." jawab Tao pelan dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau angst atau hurt kurang berasa di fic ini. Author masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dengan dua genre itu *deep bow***

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
